Vehicle safety systems, including airbag deployment systems, utilize sensors located on the vehicle to detect crash situations. The crash sensors communicate with an electronic control unit (ECU) that makes decisions on when to deploy safety devices such as an airbag. Information used by safety systems includes direction and force of an impact. Sensors must be arranged to sense data along each axis a vehicle to determine the direction from which an impact occurs. Therefore, multiple sensors are utilized throughout the vehicle to detect force and movement indicative of an impact that is utilized by the safety system.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.